Monsieur Bonjour
"Heh... Bonjour! Guess who's found you?!" —'Monsieur Bonjour', Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour Monsieur Bonjour is one of the serious main antagonists in the series. He is the leader of the Napoleonic Forces, and he is much more serious and life-threatening when compared to the measly Triple M Crew. History ''Toy Island'' Monsieur Bonjour first appears in the Season 3 movie Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour. Here, he has kidnapped various members of the Toy Island Crew and is destroying their Island by having his ships shoot their lasers at the terrain. Since the Toy Island Crew has never met this force before, they are overwhelmed and forced into hiding. As the Napoleonic Forces continue to consume whatever it attacks, the Toy Island Crew is able to formulate a plan to defeat him, and after venturing to his castle they are able to defeat him, apparently killing him and his minions in the process. However, as soon as regular episodes began to air again, Monsieur Bonjour returns and proves to still be a very strong force to be reckoned with. Monsieur Bonjour is shown to kidnap even innocent babies like Fuzzy, as shown in "Monsieur Bonjour Finds Fuzzy". Later, he kidnaps Rooster, who is able to escape but relays the wrong information to the Toy Island Crew and sends them straight into his castle, where he proceeds to kidnap them. Later, Monsieur Bonjour engages in a UFO fight with the Triple M Crew. Although he believes that this will be the decisive moment that he crushes them, he proves to be inferior to their UFO combat skills and is forced to retreat. He later develops a brainwashing machine and uses it on Moose Moosa Mooster's minions, although they are returned to normal in the end. In the last episode of Season 3 he kidnaps Eeyore in a bid to start a new story arc, but it is cut short due to the long hiatus. Monsieur Bonjour returns in Season 4, and as soon as he makes his comeback, Kirby, an important member of the Toy Island Crew, defects and reveals his true loyalty with Monsieur Bonjour. Throughout this season, he is able to decimate the Triple M Crew and kidnap a good majority of the Toy Island Crew. This causes them and the Triple M Crew to join forces and chase after Monsieur Bonjour. Eventually, he is stopped when Rooster appears and messes their plans up. Monsieur Bonjour steadily loses his confidence in Kirby, after Kirby fails him twice already. On the third time, he forces Kirby out of the Napoleonic Forces and imprisons him. Monsieur Bonjour returns in Season 5 where he and the Napoleonic Forces intercept a Triple M Crew attack on the Toy Island Crew. This eventually brings them to Madame Tigre's Sky Castle for a duel, but in the end he is defeated. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! It is later revealed in ''Oshawott: The Force of Hippo that Monsieur Bonjour is not as powerful as he looks, as his wife Madame Tigre holds more power and authority in the Napoleonic Forces than he does. Here, it is revealed that usually he leads the Napoleonic Forces to conquer new lands, with Madame Tigre tagging along at some later point in time. The two do not seem to like each other much. ''Friends' Hockey'' Monsieur Bonjour is an unlockable player character in Friends' Hockey where he is a Power type character. He has heightened power but poor movement speed and aiming. His Power Shot is Devour, where he eats the puck but then spits it out at high speed. He can also devour any opponents who get too close to him. ''Curtis Ball'' series Monsieur Bonjour appears in Curtis Ball Tournament as an unlockable VIP character, meaning he has no default team. He is a Power type character and excels in Power, Attack, and Defense. However, he lacks in Speed, Dodge, Reach, and Recovery. His special ability is Devour, where he devours an opponent directly in front of him, Injuring them. His friend ability is UFO Fly, where he jumps into his UFO and beams a friend, who is holding the ball, into the opponents' goal and scoring a point. After the first update he became a default member of Team Tigre. Monsieur Bonjour returns as a default player in Curtis Ball Showdown, once again being classified as a Power type character. He has high Power, Skill, Attack, Defense, and Stability in exchange for horrid Dodge, Air Time, Jump, and Trounce. For his campaign condition, he trains to become a great goalie, participating up to the regional tournament level to do so. ''Toy Island Party! Monsieur Bonjour appears as a boss and rival in ''Toy Island Party! His boss minigame is French Gambler where he fights by rolling a die. Depending on the character's face that lands up, his attack changes. If his face lands face-up, he will shoot lasers at the players and attempt to eat one of them. If a player is eaten they are automatically out of the game. He is also a rival in the Villain Safari mode. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Monsieur Bonjour is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Kombat II. He is unlocked by playing 625 matches or by clearing the 15-Minute Kombat. He is very powerful and heavy, but also quite slow. Monsieur Bonjour fights with his body, using his legs, tail, and fighting flower. His moves do not combo too well. His regular special is Vicious Bite where he bites opponents. If he bites an opponent for the longest time possible the opponent will continue racking up damage due to rabies. His side special is Flower Pounce, where he uses his flower to vault across the stage. His up special is Vicious Pounce, where he picks a target and pounces towards them. His down special is Escargot Roll, where he rolls a large snail shell across the stage. His Final Smash is Devour, where he eats one opponent, instantly KO-ing them. Monsieur Bonjour returns as an unlockable playable character in Friends' Kombat: United. He is unlocked by playing 80 VS matches. He is slightly smaller than in the last game. His up special is now Mini UFO, where he hovers about in a Mini UFO before it explodes. His down special is now Rat Sling, where he sends The Rat Thing sliding across the stage, catching opponents and damaging them. ''Friends' Racing'' Monsieur Bonjour appears in Friends' Racing as an unlockable player character. He is a heavyweight character and drives large karts. He gives a slight speed bonus and a slight weight bonus. He is unlocked by clearing the Turtwig Cup on 150cc. His personal course is Bonjour Castle, which takes place inside his land-based castle and includes appearances from his minions, as well as all sorts of traps. ''Friends' Baseball'' Monsieur Bonjour appears in Friends' Baseball as a member of the unlockable team Madame Tigre Predators. ''Toy Island Golf'' Monsieur Bonjour appears in Toy Island Golf as an unlockable player character. He is unlocked by winning the Sky Castle Concours. His maximum drive is 300 yards, making him the strongest character in the game. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Monsieur Bonjour is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is Powerful, having great shot power but poor movement speed. His Special Spike is Rat Thing Call, where he calls The Rat Thing to attack his opponents before striking the ball. ''Toy Island Tennis'' Monsieur Bonjour shows up in Toy Island Tennis where he is an unlockable playable character. He is unlocked after winning the Lakeet Cup Singles. His default partner is The Rat Thing. He is a Defense type character, having good reach, above average shot power and control, and terrible movement speed. Character Monsieur Bonjour is a cruel character. He does not care for the kingdoms or people that he destroys, and all for the apparent motive of eating them. As well, when Kirby fails him he threatens to eat him as well, showing that he has no contempt for his own minions. Monsieur Bonjour also shows a disliking of his wife, Madame Tigre. When she appears and takes back control over the Napoleonic Forces, none of his secretaries report to him any more and he feels that he is redundant, angering him and causing him to yell at her, before she orders him imprisoned unless silenced. Appearance Monsieur Bonjour is a tall, brown dog with a large black nose. He has whiskers, bushy eyebrows, eyes, ears, and a visible mouth. He wears a turquoise collar and he also has a purple flower that may signify his French origin. Trivia *Monsieur Bonjour's name translates to My Sir (Mister) Hello in English. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Napoleonic Forces Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters